A Hunter's Assassination
by Yuuki Hitsuguya
Summary: Makoto never thought this would happen to her. She never expected to be sent to Japan, on the otherside of the world, just because the Hunter's Association wants to keep tabs on her. Hunter x Hunter and Assassination Classroom Crossover T for Violence later on in the book
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to E-Class

**Hello again! I'm so happy to be back, and with a new story idea too! Its been forever snce I posted on here and I'm planning on posting another story too! I won't tell you what is it just yet... Anyway! I hope you enjoy this Assassination Classroom-Hunter x Hunter crossover!**

* * *

 **A Hunter's Assassination**

 **Chapter 1- Welcome to E-Class**

It happened a while ago. 70% of the moon had been blown to smithereens. The news went crazy, along with the Hunter Site. They had the location of the creature on there, along with it's alias. I want more information. What the site has on it isn't enough for me.

"Are you listening to me?"

I snap out of my thoughts to find Killua inches away from my face, his hand poised to strike me.

"Uhhhh..." I trailed off, my hand scratching the top of my head.

Killua sighs, and Gon looks content, his eyes looking at me with a certain brightness.

I smile at Gon, he looks away, blushing a little. It's been a few months since the fight with Neferpitou, and luckily, Gon got his Nen back. Well, kind of thanks to me. I found the area where the Nen was being blocked off from his body and with a little Nen acupuncture, I got his Nen to open up again. And happily, Gon's Nen was even larger than before. Even since that though, Gon has been shy around me for some odd reason. Whenever I catch him looking at me, Gon blushes and looks away. (Man, she's oblivious isn't she lol)

"As I was saying," Killua said, looking at me, "Alluka wants to go to the Dark Continent to look around and get out of the house, Gon is going to come to, so which leads me to ask if you want to go to?"

"I actually can't," I say, apologetically, "Chairman Netero personally asked me to go on a mission."

"What?! Where?" Gon asks, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'm going to Japan in a couple of weeks, I have to go and get more intel on the creature that blew up the moon." I say, smirking as Killua's and Gon's mouth dropped.

"No fair!" Killua whines,"That would be so much fun."

I laugh as Killua puffs out his cheeks, and Gon starts poking them.

"Don't worry! I hopefully won't be gone for long. But I would like you to help me with something Killua."

His head perks up.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well... I was kind of wondering how long it takes to get immune to poison?" I ask, Killua's face gets serious.

"It takes a couple months. Sometimes years. I can help you with it, but you're going to always have to ask my dad if he'll help too. He's the one who taught me to be immune to poison." He said, his eyes like ice.

"Ah. Do you think if you and your dad help me, could I be immune to poison before I leave?"

"Hmmm, tough question," Killua says, his face looking thoughtful, "If you work hard enough at it and do it day and night, I think we could get you immune."

"Awesome." I say, my face growing into a smirk.

 **~Le Time Skip~**

Wiped out from all the training, I sit down, my whole body sweaty from drinking all of those poisons. The only thing that has kept me alive at this point, is my willpower and my Nen.

"You're doing very well for someone who isn't a Zoldyck." said Killua's dad, Silva.

"Yeah? I honestly don't think so." I said, trying to stand but failing to because all of the poisons are kicking in.

"If it was anyone else, they would've been dead right now."

Killua comes over and helps me up. I lean on him, my vision started to blur.

"I think that's enough for today. You should get some rest." Killua said, glaring at his father to agree.

Silva blinked, but then nodded.

"Yes, I agree. The first couple of days are always the hardest."

"Okay, goodnight." I mumble, finally nodding off to sleep.

 **~This time skip is brought to you by Chocolate Robots. Chocolate Robots, Killua's favorite snack~**

It's been about a month since I started my training with Killua and his dad, I'm making good progress and it's almost time for me to leave for Japan.

"Thank you for everything. I appreciate that you trained me." I utter, bowing to Silva.

"I am glad to help. Hopefully you won't have to put your training to use, but you never know what could happen," Silva says, warning me, "But to make sure to drink at least one of these a day."

Silva hands me a whole suitcase full of poisons. My eyes widen and look at him. Silva gives me a grin and in the background, I see Killua rolls his eyes, but smiles at me. I smile back.

"Thank you so much, I will never forget your kindness." I repeat, bowing again.

Killua motions to me, indicating that it was time for me to go.

"Well, I have to go, don't want to be late for my flight." I conclude, looking at clock, which read 3:30 pm.

"Alright, be careful, we don't know how dangerous that creature is." Silva grimances.

"Don't worry! I'll be careful!" I exclaim, as Killua and I walk out.

"Wow, you're really buddy-buddy with my dad, aren't you?" Killua mutters after we exit the room.

"Well, you and him helped me a lot, so it's only fair that I'm nice to him in return." I murmur back, not wanting to raise my voice in case of someone could hear us.

"Killua-nii! Mako-chan!"

I hear an unmistakable voice call out to us. I turn around and see Alluka running towards us, arms outstretched. I smile at her and open my arms.

"Come here you! I want a nice, big hug before I leave!" I say, as she barrels into me, clinging onto my neck.

"Please don't go! We'll miss you!" Alluka says, her pleading eyes stare into my own.

I gently put her down and pat on her head.

"Sorry, girlie. I would love to stay, but I have a mission." I chided.

Alluka frowns.

"How long will you be gone?" She asks.

"Hopefully, not long. It may be a few months or maybe even a year." I explain, and notice that Killua's eyes widen.

"Awww! I'm going to miss you!" Alluka cries, her arms wrapping tighter around my neck.

"Hey! If you're not careful, you could choke me!" I laugh, trying to pry Alluka off me.

Killua rolled eyes at us, but ends up helping me get Alluka off. I sigh, knowing that I have to get going, even though I want to stay. Looking at Killua, I nod to him.

"As much as I want to stay, I really have to go." I say softly, seeing Alluka's eyes fill with tears.

I pull her in for one last hug and say goodbye. Killua and I walk away, heading towards the exit. I smile softly when I hear Alluka yelling goodbye.

"I didn't realize you could be possibly gone for a year." Killua says, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I honestly don't want to be gone that long, but if my mission goes well, I'll be there until next March." I frown.

Killua sighs, running his hands through his hair.

"I wonder how Gon will react to this information."

"I don't have a clue, but I guess we'll find out." I ponder.

 **~Skipping because I'm lazy~**

We arrive at the airport, with my flight leaving in 30 minutes. I smile at Gon and Killua, as I set my stuff down and hug them both.

"You both better behave since I won't be here to keep you in line!" I scold, teasingly, making Killua grin and Gon hide in his jacket.

"Sure, whatever, mom." Killua jeers at me, making me laugh.

"What's wrong Gon?" I ask, trying to peer into his face.

"I'm just... Just really going to miss you." He mutters, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Awwww! Does someone have a crush?" Killua teases, poking his friend in the shoulder, making Gon blush even more.

"O-of course not!" Gon flusters.

"Oh it's okay Gon! I like you too!" I smile, making Killua's jaw drop.

"Ehhhh?! Is there some secret love I didn't know about!" He shouts, making Gon hide even further from embarrassment.

I shake my head, laughing at their reactions. What odd balls, I swear, what I am going to do without them? Walking up to Gon, I peck him on the cheek, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, it's been loads of fun, but I have a flight to catch! We'll talk more later, yeah?" I say, walking away from a stunned Gon and Killua.

"Y-yeah! See you later!" Gon stutters, waving frantically as I walked away.

 **~Skipping even more, I'm so lazy~**

Hours later, I arrive in Kyoto. I slept happily through the flight, knowing that I could possibly get motion sickness. Ah, fresh air! I breathe in heavily, with a sigh of relief. After checking out and giving thanks to the flight service, I set course for the apartment I bought, one on a website that took Jenny as payment. Thank god, that could've ended pretty badly if I had to actually get a real job here. The Hunter's Association also said that they'd pay rent, since my mission is a lot more dangerous than they think it would be because of the students being there. This is officially the best day ever! I find my apartment, Number 828. Luckily, my apartment is really close to the school too. Oh, I can't wait to start tomorrow!

 **POV Switch- Nagisa's POV- The Next Day**

Today, we get a new student, who apparently knows about the situation already. Which is a little weird, since we didn't know about our situation until the first day of school. Trudging up the mountain, I see Karma fall in step next to me.

"Do you hear? We have a new student today!" Karma says, his eyes filled with mischief.

"Yeah, I heard about that from Ritsu last night." I tell Karma.

"Hopefully it won't be another hired assassin or something." Kayano says, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I agree with you there." I say, worried about who it might be.

"Hey! Don't worry about it, we'll find out who or what it is soon enough." Karma promises, teasingly.

We reach the top of the mountain, to where our classroom sits. I smile as I see Korosensei sitting atop the building, his grin plastered on his face as always.

"Nurufufufu! Are you guys excited to meet the new student!" Korosensei declares.

"Yeah, I think this will be pretty fun." Karma smirks, his devil ears and tails appearing.

'Oh no, what is he plotting?' I think, sweat-dropping.

"Well, don't scare them off!" Kayano exclaims.

We walk into the classroom, chatting about the new student, wondering when they're going to show up. The bell rings and we all take our seats, with Karasuma in the front of the classroom, along with Korosensei.

"As you may know, we have a new student joining us," Karasuma says, "Please don't try to question her too much, she did just come in from a flight yesterday."

Everyone starts to whisper, finally knowing the gender of the new student. The door opens. Everyone's head whips up to see the new student. She walks in with uncertainty, her eyes darting all over the room, like she's trying to take in every detail of the room until her eyes land on Korosensei. A small smile appears on her face, her hands sweep her hair back from her face. One of Korosensei's tentacles touches her back as she faces the class, her body relaxing a little bit.

"This is Makoto Kibana, our newest addition to our assassination classroom!" Korosensei addresses the class, "Would you like to say anything about yourself?"

Makoto shifts her weight a little, but nods.

"My name is Makoto Kibana, as Korosensei has said already. I'm coming right out and saying it but I'm not from here." Makoto says, her breath a little shaky. "I'm from a small town on a continent that isn't well known here."

Surprised, I look at Kayano, whose eyes were wide as well.

"Let's also say," Makoto says, grabbing my attention again, "That I have different skills than all of you that I have no liberty to say at the moment."  
That strikes a little fear in me, what does she mean by that?

"But I hope that I can help you all and that we can get along!" Makoto says, smiling at us.

"If you think we can trust you after saying that, then you're wrong." says Terasaka.

Makoto's smile fades, replaced with a saddened look on her face.

"What you said makes me not trust you! Who knows what you're hiding under that fake smile of yours!" Terasaka shouts and Makoto's eyes are filled with tears.

"Alright, that's enough Terasaka." says, Isogai, looking at Makoto with concern.

"No! She's fake! Nothing she says is probably genuine." Terasaka yells back, Isogai getting defensive.

"Well, how do you know that? Maybe she's just uncomfortable since she's being yelled at." Isogai defends.

"I know a fake smile when I see one." Terasaka mutters, sitting down.

"Okay, that's enough class," Korosensei says, "You can sit down Isogai."

He huffs, but sits down, crossing his arms and silently cursing at Terasaka. So much for first impressions.

"Are you okay Makoto?" Korosensei asks, Makoto looks up tear-filled eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she whispers.

"Your seat is right there, you can go sit down, we have to get class started."

She nods, walking back to her seat next to Karma, plopping down, looking defeated. I frown and look at Karma, he sees I'm trying to get his attention.

'Ask if she's okay later.' I mouth at him.

Karma rolls his eyes but gives me a thumbs up. Okay, Mission 1: Find Out More About Makoto, start!

 **POV Switch- Makoto's POV-**

My head is bowed, listening to my new classmates, one of them named Terasaka and I have no idea who the other one is yet, argue about me. How could Terasaka see through me so easily? Was it really that obvious it was fake? My eyes well up with tears, so much for my first impression. I curse at myself for being so stupid.

"You can sit down Isogai," I hear from Korosensei. "Are you okay Makoto?"

"I'm fine." I whisper, looking at Korosensei.

"You seat is right there." Korosensei says, pointing to a seat in the back row of the class, "You can go sit down, we have to get class started."

I nod, walking to the back of the class, my mission weighing on my mind. If my mission gets compromised, then I have to go back home as a failure. I gulp thinking about that. The Hunter's Association would have to erase their memories and everything. I feel the color drain out of my face. I don't want my classmates to lose their memories, that would be horrible. My eyes fixate on the blackboard, needing to distract myself. Today's going to be a long day.

 **~Skipping~**

The bell rings for lunch.

"Well, I'm going to pop over to China for some noodles, I'll be back in before 5th period. If something goes wrong, you all have my cell." Korosensei says and zooms off.

I sigh, taking out my lunch, which wasn't much, knowing that after drinking some of my daily poison, I'll lose my appetite. I eat my sandwich, watching my classmates interact with each other.

"Hey, are you okay from Terasaka's rant this morning?"

Startled, I look around to see a boy with blue hair and eyes, another boy with red hair and gold eyes, and a girl with green hair and brown eyes. They're looking at me with concern.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I waved it off, "It's not like I haven't been called out like that before."

I finish my sandwich, with the poison in my hand, I drink it all in just a few gulps. After I was done, I automatically knew there was something wrong. My head is swimming, my eyes burning, my breath comes out in short puffs. I see the blue haired boy step towards me with worry and panic on his face. I stand up. I feel the world sway around me.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." I mutter, heading to the classroom door.

"Wait, Makoto!"

POV Switch- Nagisa's POV (Sorry I keep switching POV's! I just want to keep the story a little more interesting, you know?)

We watch Makoto rush out of the classroom, making me worried. She drank something that made me suspicious.

"Wait, Makoto!" Kayano says, rushing after her.

"I'm worried about her." I tell Karma, looking his gold eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that." Karma says, a little nonchalant, but I can see that he's worried too.

"Do you know what's wrong with Makoto?" Sugino asks, walking up with Maehara and Isogai.

"I have no idea, but I think it was something she drank." I said, picking up the bottle she drank out of.

"GUYS! CALL KOROSENSEI!" I hear Kayano scream, throwing open the door, her body fighting for breath.

"Why, what's wrong?" Isogai says, "You're not sick are you?"

"It's Makoto." That was all it took from Kayano.

My eyes widen as I rushed past Kayano, running outside where Makoto went. I could tell that people followed me because I hear footsteps behind me. Bursting through the doors, I see Makoto lying on the ground a distance away. When coming closer, I can see red. It makes me stop in my tracks, she's throwing up blood.

"What's wrong Nagisa?" Karma asks, stopping right beside me.

With a shaky finger, I point to Makoto, the blood pools around her. All eyes are trained on Makoto.

"I'm calling Korosensei right now!" Kurahashi says, pulling out her phone.

With bated breath, we wait for Korosensei to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Korosensei? Yeah, it's Kurahashi. Well, there's something wrong with Makoto. Please hurry!" Kurahashi says. "Okay, okay. Yeah, see you soon"

Kurahashi hangs up the phone.

"He's coming."

A sigh of relief ripples through us, even making me relax a little. Korosensei will be here. As we were waiting for Korosensei, my worry grows for Makoto. She is passed out, with blood staining her uniform.

"I wonder how this happened?" Kayano says, "She was just fine a little bit ago."

Right as Kayano said that, the sudden realization hit me. What she drank. Looking down at the bottle, which I still had in my hand, I careful peel back the wrapping on it. I almost drop the bottle in shock. On the bottle in big bold letters are Polonium, which is the deadliest poison on the planet. A gust of wind pulls me out of my thoughts, knowing that it was Korosensei.

"Show me Makoto." He says, his tone serious.

"Here, sir." Kayano says, pointing to Makoto's unmoving body.

Korosensei moves to her and we backed out of his way. His feelers touch her body, on her neck, heart, and stomach.

"She's still breathing, and she has a heartbeat. But everything is starting to slow down," Korosensei says, is face etched with worry, "I don't know what we should do."

"Umm, sir," I say, our teacher turning to me,"I think this might be our answer."

I hold out the bottle, and Korosensei takes it, looking at the label on the bottle. He stares at it for a moment then back to Makoto.

"Why in the world would she drink Polonium?"

* * *

 **Andddd there you have it! I've been working on this for over two weeks! It's finally over 3 or 4 thousand words, which is my longest story yet!** **SO let me know what you think by either liking this story or reviewing it for me! It feels good to be back in business on here!**

Yuuki Hitsuguya!

Next Chapter- Explanations and Secrets


	2. A Quick AN

Hello y'all! I just wanted to give a quick update on things. So, I had finals earlier this week at school, so I wasn't able to post. And the next chapter isn't finished yet, so I'm trying to write more down. I'll try to have this fanfic updated sometime this week, so please bare with me. I'm going to try and update every two weeks from now on, which should give me plenty of time to write, edit, and post. If I don't post right on time, please don't freak out either. I'm either not done with the chapter or I'm too busy at school to finish it right away so I'l try my best! Thank you for understanding! Have a Merry Christmas!

Yuuki Hitsuguya


	3. Chapter 3- Explanations and Secrets

Chapter 2- Explanations and Secrets

Makoto's POV

I sit up groggily, my head swimming. Ugh, what happened? Then I remembered, my eyes snap wide open. I drank my daily dose of poison, like Silva told me too, but it reacted violently to my body, which is weird because that has never happened before. I put thumb on my lips, biting my nail, a habit I do when I'm thinking. Maybe Silva gave me a new poison that my body isn't use to. Yeah, that has to be it.

"But why would he give me a new one? To challenge my body?" I mutter to myself.

My thoughts were broken though, because the door was opened and I look up to see Karasuma. His eyes were hard to read, but not his body. He was breathing heavy and his forehead was covered with sweat.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why did you drink Polonium!?" He practically yells at me.

"Hm, so what's it was." I mumbled, grabbing my small notebook, and writing down what poison it was.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Karasuma says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's apart of my training," I say, nonchalantly, "I'm trying to get immune to poison, though I don't know why my teacher gave me Polonium, I'm use to Arsenic and Cyanide. That's the most violent reaction I've gotten out of poison."

As I explained, Karasuma's eyes widen even more.

"Well, I feel better." I say, getting up from a bed, my weight pulling me down a little bit.

I feel the poison in my body, running through my veins. Luckily, I'm use to this feeling so it doesn't affect me that much.

"Can I go to class?" I ask, tilting my head.

"I guess," Karasuma mutters. "The next class is P.E. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah, no problem." I waved it off. ' _I've been in worse situations…'_

"Well, alright, but please take it easy if you can't handle it." Karasuma advised.

"Yeah, okay."

Karasuma leaves and I get dressed in the P.E clothing. Walking out, I see everyone trying to hit Karasuma, their knives not even hitting him. I scoff, walking towards the class, but only to be stopped by Korosensei.

"Makoto, are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You drank Polonium." Korosensei says, concern etched in his voice.

"Yes, I'm used to it already. I'm training to get immune to poison." I explain patiently.

"Oh. Well, carry on then!" Korosensei declared, making my eyes roll but I smile anyway.

Karasuma was about to wrap up P.E but I grab everyone's attention.

"Mind if I have a crack at you?" I say teasingly.

"Hey, wait. You flipping drank poison, you sure you're fine?" says a kid with red hair.

"Yup! I'm fine!" I say, stretching and cracking my bones.

Some of the people around me flinched, hearing the noise. I smirked and in my peripheral vision, someone threw a green object at me. I catch it and see a rubber knife with the acronym S.A.A.U.S.O on both sides.

"What is this?" I ask, confused as a held the weapon up to my face for inspection.

"It's a knife made out of Anti-Korosensei materiel. It's harmless to us, but can hurt him. We use it in our training so no one will get seriously hurt." Karasuma explains, as I twirl the knife around in my hand, admiring the light weight.

"Oh, well that makes sense, but I think it would be fun to use real knives you know? It could create tension, fear, and resolve in a young person's heart." I said, throwing the knife up and down.

"Really? Isn't that dangerous?" Said a blue haired kid, his hair pulled back in two pigtails.

"That's what makes it fun." I said, watching as some of the students shiver at my comment.

"Okay, well we have a schedule to keep, so let's get this over with." Karasuma explains curtly.

"Okay, okay." I roll my eyes, but kept my guard up, just in case.

' _Hopefully, my training at Heaven's Arena and the Ant fight will pay off.'_ I thought, my hands tighten around the plastic knife.

Karasuma assumes a regular fighting stance, his legs bent, arms wide, with his knife holding hand in the front. His torso twisted to the side to keep his belly unexposed. From what I can tell by studying him, Karasuma is very well trained by the muscles that were clearly seen from under his shirt and he is very experienced because of how confident his stance is. I fall into my stance as well, one arm out, a little bent with the knife in that hand, the other one goes to protect my head, while my legs bend slightly to give me momentum if I decide to launch myself at Karasuma.

Karasuma starts off the fight by launching himself at me with his knife outstretched. Unfortunately for him, he's too slow for me. I easily dodge his attack and Karasuma stops himself from completely falling over. That leaves his belly exposed, so I try to get into his defenses, leaving myself open for an attack on my torso. Karasuma rolls to the side, making me to have to change directions to follow him. Not being prepared for this, Karasuma puts his hands up in a X block across his face. I come at him faster than should've, but at the last minute, I disappear and reappear behind him, leaving his back exposed for an attack. I managed to land a hit on his side, causing Karasuma to fall over in pain.

"Gotcha! I win!" I say, twirling my knife around my hand, grinning like an idiot.

"Good job. I was surprised, to say the least, about your speed during your last attack on me." Karasuma say and I offer him my hand to help him up.

He takes it and I pull him up. Dusting the dirt off his suit, Karasuma extends his hand out. I take it and shake firmly, looking directly into his eyes.

Karasuma looks surprised by this as well, not expecting a teen to look him squarely in the eyes. Turning to face my classmates, most of them had their jaws dropped, eyes wide by the match.

"That's the first time someone has landed a hit on Karasuma-sensei." the blue-haired kid said, looking at me with awe.

I shrug, not really surprised that these kids haven't landed a hit on him. I mean, he's a pro, he wouldn't let his guard down just so the kids can land a hit.

"How did you do it?! That was amazing!" A really bubbly girl with ombre orange hair asks me, her eyes lit with excitement.

"It was easy, I've had a lot of experience and training. Karasuma is fast, I will admit, but I've fought faster people." I say nonchalantly, like it was no big deal.

"Seriously?!" The whole class said.

I sweat drop and rub the back of my neck. I'd rather not talk about a certain fight, but I know a lot of my enemies were powerful and quick, so I had to be light on my toes.

"I got to hand to you, you're pretty quick on your feet." said the red haired boy, I believe his name is Karma.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I shrug.

"How about you and me go toe to toe?" Karma suggested as he throws the knife up and down.

"Sure if you want to, just know, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my classmate." I smirk.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Karma says, devilishly.

"This is a little unnerving." says the boy with blue hair, sweat dropping at our little scene.

"Don't worry Nagisa, I won't try to scare her off." said Karma, a wide grin forms on his face.

"That makes it even more unsettling!" Nagisa exclaims.

"Ha! Like you could! Not much scares me!" I say, proudly.

Nagisa looks me incredulously and Karma's smirk grows even wider.

"Alright then. Hey Karasuma, you cool with this?" asks Karma, his knife twirling impatiently in his hand.

"I guess, just don't hurt each other." Karasuma warns, with some reluctance in his voice.

Karma puts himself into a ready position, and I do the same, studying his form to look for weak spots in his stance. I can tell he's studying me too since his eyes are flickering over my form.

"Ready, start." Karasuma says, his hand coming down like a referee.

Karma launches towards me first, his knife outstretched towards me. I easily dodged his attack, sending him stumbling past me. Karma continues to attack me, his knife stabbing and punching through the air as I avoid it.

"What are you? Chicken?! Can't fight back?" Karma jabs at me, trying to make me angry.

I just rolled my eyes and kept avoiding his attacks. I hear whispers going around the class saying things like "She's good" and "Karma doesn't stand a chance." He sideswipes and I use my own knife to block him and go in for the attack. Knocking the knife out of Karma's hand, I move into his personal space, touch his torso with my knife, and move out as fast as possible without it being too fast. Everyone's mouth dropped open and stare at me with disbelief.

"That's the end. Makoto struck first." Karasuma says, his handing coming down again, signaling the end of the match.

"Good match! That was fun! I haven't done something like that in a while!" I say, holding my hand out for Karma to shake.

"That was fun!" Karma grins, "I have to get better so I can beat you next time."

I laugh lightly and give his hand a form shake. Our eyes make contact with each other and I can just tell that we are going to be really good friends.

~Time Skip~

I sigh as I plop down onto my couch in the small living room that I have. Today went by so quickly, with me passing out today and fighting with Karma. It was fun and I had a blast. I decide to start on my homework, since I didn't have time to work on it in class. I pulled out all of the materials I needed when I heard a loud knock at my front door.

'Wonder who that could be?' I thought, walking to the door and looking through the peephole.

'What! No way!'

I open the door to reveal Koro-sensei waiting patiently outside.

"Hi Makoto. I just wanted to stop by and ask you a few questions if you don't mind." He says, staring at me with his small eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I say, gesturing him to come inside.

He slithers his way while I close the door behind him.

"I can make some tea or something if you'd like." I say politely.

"Thank you for the gesture but I assure you, this won't take long." He says.

"Well, then at least sit." I say, inviting Koro-sensei to sit on the couch.

"If you insist, I will."

He sits down and I put myself in the chair closest to the couch.

"I just wanted to welcome you to E Class. But I'm also very curious about something." He explains.

"What are you curious about Koro-sensei?" I inquire, tilting my head in a questioning fashion.

"Why did you drink Polonium? What made you so inclined to drink the bottle?" He asks, like he's talking to himself.

"Well…." I trailed off, trying to find the right words to say.

"Before I came here, I trained under a very intense teacher. He was very strict and uptight. He taught me very valuable lessons. He also told me that the world is a very dangerous place, especially for a teenage girl like me. So in order to know if I've gotten poisoned or roofied, he made sure I went through a training that specifically made sure what types of poison there are and for me to become immune to them." I told Koro-sensei, kind of stretching the truth just a tiny bit.

"That's very interesting Makoto. I want you to know," He says, laying a tentacle on my shoulder, "I'm glad you told me and I will be here to protect you from any sort of danger, so try not to worry that much about the things your mentor has told you, okay?"

"Yes, I'll make sure." I tell him, smiling at his gesture.

"Well, I'll be off, have a good rest of your evening." He tells me as I walk him to the door.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" I shout as Koro-sensei races off from my doorstep.

I close the door and sigh, my shoulders slump as I realized what I've just done. I lied to my teacher. I feel bad but it's the only way to protect my identity. Not trying to dwell on the past, I start getting ready for tomorrow, it's going to be a long night.

 **Hey y'all. I'm really sorry that I have not updated in forever. I've been very busy and to be honest, I kinda forgot about finishing this chapter. I'm going to try and update whenever I can, I'll probably beat myself up again if I miss a deadline. Please try to understand. I have a lot of things and problems I have to deal with right now, so adding one more thing to my plate will be hard. Thanks for being patient.**

 **Yuuki Hitsuguya**


End file.
